Vanden (formally known as Renard)
Vanden (formally known as Renard) is a human fighter, part of the party, created and played by R on Life Of The Party. Currently, as with the other player characters, Vanden is Level 5. He is a human fighter and an expert swordsman (If someone wants to re-do the background and the relationships it would be much appreciated by the fandom). About Vanden Appearance Vanden has fair skin and long, wavy red hair worn tied in a half ponytail. He keeps his face covered at all times with a bronze mask and a neck scarf, and wears a black, hooded leather coat with separate red leather pauldrons crafted to look like feathers. He also has black gloves and black bracers with a red phoenix design. Under the coat he wears a shirt, chainmail, and a gambeson, with breeches and knee-length heeled black boots. In episode 1x06 - "Aftershocks" Vanden gave his coat to Astra for extra protection. In episode 1x10 - "Bathhouse Blues" Vanden has an outfit change and later appears without his mask in front of Sariel, Boblem and Astra. He is described by the DM as very handsome, with strong features, to which Nyx adds that he is covered in "more freckles than not freckles." Vanden has blue eyes. His outfit changes when he sends his clothing for laundry at the Waters Snakes bathhouse, to a silk shirt and capped sleeve blue doublet with corset ties. Personality Vanden is a headstrong, brash leader who is short-tempered and cold, but has also shown himself to be considerate and protective of the rest of the party. He confessed to having a fear of water in episode 1x02 - "Trolls & Tribulations". He also appears to have an aversion to being touched. He also has a strange relationship with magic, displaying a deep wariness for it (refusing to let the others heal him or clean his clothes) and potentially possessing it himself. Religion Vanden is religious and is seen on multiple occasions making offerings to his gods or attempting to commune with them. Known gods that he worships are: * Melora * Bahamut Equipment and Key Possessions Vanden has a navigation compass that he keeps on his person at all times. He fights with a rapier sword. In episode 1x04 - "Hide and Squeak", Elyse looted a crossbow off of a dead bandit and passed it on to Vanden. He has a number of bolts for it and one special bolt that can silence an area for a time. He also carries a dagger, and in 1x10 mentioned papers in his bag kept in leather binding. Relationships The Party Elyse Vanden is shown to trust and respect Elyse, and offers to help her with her personal quest (1x06), despite occasionally getting frustrated with her. Cassian Cassian is antagonistic towards Vanden, and Vanden clearly doesn't approve. However, when Cassian was in danger (1x03), Vanden was seen running to aid and protecting him, showing some tenderness. Vanden later tells Cassian he is the one person who doesn't belong in the party (1x07), and refuses to shake his hand (1x10) when offered it. In 1x12, when discussing the consequences of their arrest, Vanden tells Cassian he won't let anything happen to him or Astra. In 1x23 Cassian kissed him in the climax of an argument regarding his social status as prince. Boblem Vanden is somewhat dismissive of Boblem, although gets along with him fine. However, as of 1x10, after Vanden, Boblem and Astra had a long bonding session in his room, he was shown to be flustered yet appreciative of Boblem referring to them as friends. Sariel Vanden and Sariel do not get along. He has twice made comments or asked questions that she has shut him down over and they are yet to bond. Additionally, in episode 1x10, after Sariel showed signs of stress and tried to walk past the party Vanden grabbed her which only angered her further. She seemed calmer with him in the morning. Astra Vanden has shown kindness to Astra, especially as of 1x06 where he gives Astra his coat for protection and tells him he respects his choice not to fight. The kindness Vanden shows Astra is seen again in 1x10 when Vanden reassures Astra that it was not his fault what happened with the dryad, and later when Cassian calls Astra naive Vanden defends him. In Lakeside, after the events that happened between Cassian and Vanden, he asked him if he could undo his armor that he couldn't take off. Before that they talked a little and Astra gave him advice that he shouldn't keep his feelings to himself 1x23 Jocelyn Jocelyn is the commander of Vanden's family's royal guard and is the one who taught Vanden everything he knew about fighting with a blade. Vanden collapses to his knees when he realized that Jocelyn was alive as he previously thought she was dead in 1x24 Other Characters In 1x10, Vanden tells Astra and Boblem he has distant relatives in the city of Riven, and visited there once as a child. In 1x24 Vanden mentions his older brothers, Mattijn and Theun. History Background Vanden is a mercenary and has family in Riven. He appears to be wanted in some place the party have not yet visited, as he tells Astra in 1x11, and doesn't want to be "under scrutiny". In 1x12, Vanden reveals to Astra that he is from a military city in the mountains called Shadebourne. When Vanden was 14, he had a mapmaking apprenticeship (he states that he was considered a man at 14 where he is from) and enjoys mapmaking for the nostalgia. Little else is known about him except that he is on a job to locate missing nobles from Mirrortail. Pre-Series Vanden met Astra, Elyse and Boblem on the docks in Farrelstadt, and later met Cassian and Sariel outside the Giggling Squid Tavern. In Farrelstadt, Vanden received information from Captain Elio Kolz on another mercenary company he is tracking down, called the Weeping Eye. After aiding the defence of Farrelstadt from a pirate attack, Vanden traveled across the sea with Astra, Boblem, Cassian and Sariel to Mirrortail, where he parted ways with Cassian, Sariel and Boblem, and he and Astra were reunined with Elyse. The three of them met with the Cartographer's Guild in order to take a contract to map an uncharted part of the continent of Caldera, between Jennicks Village and the city of Sanskra. Following this, they freed a Guard Drake that had been captured by a local nobleman, Lord Komo. The Story So Far The series begins with Vanden, Astra and Elyse in the streets of Mirrortail after releasing the Guard Drake. The three escape to the Moon and Stars Inn, where they stay the night, before meeting with the others and traveling back across the Igeni Channel to Jennicks Village. From here, they venture into the uncharted Flooded Hills and begin mapping, seeking out a fallen star the ranger captain in Jennicks told them about. After a fight at the crash site, the party continues into the Mangrove Swamps en route to Sanskra. After an attack from a giant alligator, the party take shelter in the trees. In the morning, Astra, who met a dryad during the night, requests the party go save a missing sapling. The Party find the place it is supposed to be but everyone feels it is a trap. Astra insists they stay, desperate to help the sapling, and a fight ensues when it does turn out to be a trap. After the fight, the very shaken Party arrives at Sanskra where they find an Inn to relax. Technical Information Armor Class: 18 Stats: ''' (R notes that these stats were incorrectly assigned randomly rather than to the categories that best suited the character, as they had never rolled stats before and made a mistake) * Strength 16 * Dexterity 14 * Constitution 16 * Intelligence 15 * Wisdom 17 * Charisma 16 '''Known Proficiencies * Cartographer's Kit Fighter Abilities * Action Surge * Second Wind Battle Master maneuvers: * Commander's Strike * Precision Attack * Sweeping Attack * Distracting Strike * Riposte Feats Martial Adept Other Abilities * Healing Touch''' '- Vanden has an as of yet unidentified healing ability which he uses by removing his gloves and touching the injured person. * Fire - Vanden has an as of yet unidentified ability to spark a flame after removing his glove. '''Official Art' Category:Characters Category:Player Characters